


A Song for My Valentine

by Havocmantis



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Love Poem, Poetry, Sonnet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havocmantis/pseuds/Havocmantis
Summary: A sonnet written by Annette for Hilda around the start of the war.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Song for My Valentine

Hilda! Hilda! She’s strong, she’s fast, she’s cool!

Hilda! Hilda! The hottest girl in school!

Hilda! Hilda! She is my greatest friend!

Hilda! Hilda! Our love will never end!

I wrote this song to tell my Valentine

The way she makes me feel like all is fine.

It is as if our hearts are intertwined.

I feel my joy is hers and hers is mine.

Both Freikugal and Crusher’s powers pale

Before the strength of our undying bond.

The two of us together cannot fail.

With her I needn’t fear the edge of dawn.

You’re brighter than a sunny summer’s sky.

So this is see you later, not goodbye.


End file.
